A Rough Nite
by Five-Princess
Summary: The touch of her skin and her sweet whisper may help for that night? How does Lenny will act with that beautiful woman? 0.4X0.5 fanfic! WARNING: Lemon


A/N: This is another request for Cloclo125. She wanted me to do a teen story about 0.4 and 0.5. Little warning: This is a lemon try. Let's just say that that happen't the same day that my other lemon!

It was a Saturday night like the others in the Sector Z base... What's that? Ogie want to see Lenny and it's important?

0.4: Yes?  
0.5: Nothing.  
0.4: What are you doing?  
0.5: Nothing.  
0.4: Sweety? You talk to who?  
0.5: Ash.  
0.4: Let me see!

Lenny saw that she was talking with Ashley on their computer. He turn it around and saw all that was written:

Ash: Hey sistah? ;)  
Ogie: Hi. How R U?  
Ash: Super good! Me and Dave did the BIG step! Ogie: Really? The big step.  
Ash: I'm all sweating out! So... when you'll ask Lennou to do it?  
Ogie: I don't know...  
I'm very shy.  
What if he don't want to?  
Ash: Are you serious? He always talk about doing it with you to the boys. You are the only who never did it.  
Ogie: Do you mean Lenny already did it?  
Ash: I was talking about the girls.  
Ogie: Oh... Kai.  
Ash: Go ask Him.  
Ogie: I call him.  
Ash: I heard it.  
Ogie: What do I say?  
Ash: Ask him to do it!

Lenny look at her. He laugh a little before starting to cry.

0.5: Are you okay?  
0.4: I don't belive they told that to Ash! DAMN IT!  
0.5: Lenny. Stop. It's ok. I'm there and I don't think it's a bad idea. 0.4: I don't want right now if it's to ask me this you wanted. 0.5: Me neither.

He look at her more deeply and came closer.

0.5: Lenny?  
0.4: You look like you killed someone! What's wrong.  
0.5: YES! Damn it. I really wanna do it RIGHT NOW with you! 0.4: WHAT? You're only 15!  
0.5: LEONARDO! PLEAAAAASE!  
0.4: Ok... I'll ask Ash if she have a white dress.  
0.5: A white dress? We are only making out!  
0.4: Making out? Oh... I though you wanted to marry me. I wanted and...  
0.5: You're sweet.

He kiss her on her sweet lips. He took her two hands and put them on his back. After, he continued to kiss his lover. They never made a french kiss without laughing. She softly put her left hand on his afro. By accident, he slide his hand on her girl thing. When he touches it, he blush and tried to explain this. The girl starts unbuttoning his coat during he was confused. He again look at her. During this wierd moment, she unbuttoms his jeans. She next completly remove it. Only his boxer were still on. He slide his nose on her neck and unzipped her dress. She remove fully the piece of lace and leather.

0.4: You look gorgeous.  
0.5: What do you want? 0.4: You.

She smiled widely and hug him. He slowly and nervousely remove her bra. She hides herself. Why? The afro-american removed those hiders. They both for the fourth time, look into each others eyes. Their noses simply touch. It was beautiful. The spanish, her, put her hand on his shoulder and let it slide all over his body to finish on his manhood. She look at him with those sweet eyes who mean ''Can I please! I'm in need.'' He kisses her. She removed fully his boxer the same way he removed her top. She, by her own self, removed her panties. She push him down. The boy added the blanket on her because he know how much shy she is. Her heart beats faster than ever. She though she will die. He helt her and sit. They both continued to kiss. He with stress pick his manhood and look at Ogie. She nodded. The real games begging. He came inside her. She left up her head. She was hurting. She wasn't screaming yet. Why again? The woman now left her head down to her man. Just by seeing her all wet in all the ways like this making him feel pure. They start moving back and front. She starts bitten her lips. He came closer to her ear and starts to whispers things.

0.4: It's ok. I'm there... Don't panic...

...and he continued. His mouvement were faster and faster with each knock a little more deeper. She was rushing. Her two arms around his sweating neck and her legs around his hips. Her breath was deep as him. At a moment, she couln't handle it. She know that no one here. She know that Ashley is at a pyjamas party, that David is getting a new haircut and Bruce is with Nicky. She also know that their threehouse is in a forest so Father won't find them. She counted... one... two... three.  
She screams like never. Her head was on his shoulder like again her arms. He kisses her head. She was whispering his name and screaming. They for the last time of the day, look into each others' eyes and stop. They lay down. They both talk few minutes. After, the couple felt asleep in each others' arms. Olivia heards his heart beating again fast. By lisening, she closed her eyes and... sweetly... felt asleep.

THE END 


End file.
